Through Thick and Thin
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Translated version of "En las buenas y en las malas" Because there's nothing stronger than sibling relationships. Ron's relationship with each of his siblings when he was little.
1. Secret Promises

**Translated version of**** "En las buenas y en las malas"**: Because there's nothing stronger than sibling relationships. Ron's relationship with each of his siblings when he was little.

**· Characters:** Ron and Ginny – Family. And a little of Molly and Arthur – Family/Romance  
**· Word Count:** 1641  
**· Rated:** K  
**· Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me.  
**· A/N:** I was going to make it when they were older too but I got stucked and couldn't write Bill's when they were little and the ones during their adulthood. I hope I get un-stucked (lol) soon and could continue this idea both in english and spanish.

Thanks to charminggilmoregirl for beta-ing this! :^)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret promises**

It was a peaceful spring night at the Burrow. Everyone had been sleeping peacefully for hours now, since it was half past three in the morning. But the heavens didn't want that tranquility to remain for long. Or, as their mother had told them, Merlin was just angry and wanted all the witches and wizards to know that. At first, the beautiful moonlight was disturbed by some lightning. But little by little they became more intense. The wind was roaring against the windows of the forth floor of the Burrow, where a very freckled little redhead was sleeping peacefully. That is until a huge thunder woke him.

-"Ahhhh!!" His breathing agitated due to the shock of being awakened that way. Despite denying it in front of his older brothers (especially the twins), his fear of storms was as big as his fear of spiders. But he couldn't go running to his parents' bed, he was too old for those things. He had just turned six; he was no longer a baby. However, he was terrified... another thunder sounded even louder than the previous one.

-"Oh Merlin. Nooo" He whispered, shaking with fear under the orange blankets of his bed when suddenly the door banged open and someone, entered with hurried little steps, throwing itself directly over his body.

-"AAAHHHH!!"

-"AAAHHHH!!" Answers the intruder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Arthur… Arthur, wake up. Arthur!"

-"Mmm... What is it Molly?" Her husband asked with his eyes still closed.

-"Did you hear that noise? Seemed like the kids screaming." She said starting to hurriedly get out of the bed and looking for her robe.

-"I'm sure it was just a dream dear. Come back to bed. Don't worry." Arthur murmured with a sleepy voice.

-"I'm going to check on them at least" Barely finishing the sentence, she went to the last door of the corridor to see her only daughter.

-"OK, I'll wait here…" Snores filled the room once more seconds later.

Meanwhile, Molly was opening quickly the door, which had a sign that said "Ginevra" with small pink butterflies decorating it, just to find out that her daughter wasn't in her bed.

-"Ginny!" She hissed horrified. Without hesitating another second she rushed to the forth floor of the house, where the only door of the small hall with a red and orange sign that said "Ronald" was slightly open. Through that small space she could see her youngest kids talking softly on the boy's bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The little boy was desperately struggling against the sheets that had tangled around him to defend himself from any magical creature that wanted to kill him in a stormy night like that. When he does free himself, he discovers that that weight over his back was only a little redhead girl with big brown eyes.

-"Ginny! What are you doing here?" He whispers a little irritated about being scared like that by his little sister. At that moment a lightning iluminated the room letting him see the tears that were running down the girl's face.

-"Sorry that I... woke you Ron... but Merlin… he's very… angry to-tonight and… I was scared… and… I didn't want to… to wake m-mum and dad… so I came he-here. I'm... really... scar- Ahh!" Ginny sobbed trying to tell everything to her older brother until another thunder interrupted her. She jolted over the bed and launched herself over the other redhead.

Without thinking twice, Ron took her in his arms and they hugged tightly until the loud noise passed.

-"Don't worry Gin." He said, trying not to show his fear while he put a red lock behind her ear. He must be brave as the Gryffindor he wanted to be in five years, just like his older brothers Bill and Charlie and his parents. He couldn't show weakness in front of his little sister. Even though he was only a year and five months older than her, he always felt a huge responsibility over her. He always felt compelled to protect her from anything, he was the one that had to make sure she was safe at all times; after all, that's what big brothers are for, aren't they?

-"Come in" Ron said making room for her under the covers. With another big thunder the little girl throw herself under the sheets and hugged her brother as if life depended on it.

The redhead boy, thankful for having company at the moment, was hugging her back terrified, shutting his eyes and hopping that the strong wind and horrible sounds Merlin was making would stop.

-"Ron, you're shaking too" Ginny whispered moving back just enough to see his face but holding his hands with all her strength.

-"I... erm... yes" whispered the boy giving up. "I'm scared to death. Good thing you decided to come here instead of going with the twins. This way you're keeping me company too."

-"Are you crazy? The twins would only make fun of me for that my whole life... Plus, I feel safer with you" The redhead confessed.

-"Really?" He couldn't believe it. Who would feel safer with him, the most fearful and little all the Weasleys?

-"Of course silly! You're my big brother and you always help me and we do everything together" Ginny listed. "You are the only one that plays with me when nobody else wants to or has better things to do. _And_ you almost never take the mickey out of me, opposite to what _Gred and Forge_ do." The girl said rolling her eyes when she mentioned the nickname the twins were insisting on other people using.

-"You know... if they were here they would be glowing with joy because someone _finally_ called them that way." Ron smiled.

-"Yeah…you're right. I hope it is like mum said: just a pase" The girl laughed.

-"A phase Gin" He corrected.

-"Whatever..." Unable to finish the gesture she was using a lot lately, for it was interrupted by a yawn. "It seems like Merlin calmed down a little, doesn't it?" She continued looking out the corner of her eye to the window.

Ron turned his head to look too. "Yes, it does. Finally! I don't know what could have make him that angry at this hour of the night. Maybe he had a nightmare about spiders..." The boy seriously speculated.

-"Oh Ron... You and your fear for spiders. They are little and harmless!"

-"That's what you think!" Ron answered alarmed.

Smiling, but with a serious tone Ginny said "I love you Ron. Thanks for protecting me big brother" while she hugged him one more time.

Blushing, but with a huge smile on his face the boy hugged her back. "I love too, very much." He whispers as if it was a big secret. "But don't tell anybody. I'm a boy and men shouldn't say those things." Ron said backing away a little.

Ginny laughed. "OK. It could be our secret. What do you think?"

-"I think it's a brilliant idea. I promise to love you and protect you forever and always 'till the end of time Ginny" He solemny swore locking his pointing finger with hers (that was the secret Weasley way of promising.)

-"I promise too to love you and protect you –and to not tell anybody about this secret- forever and always 'till the end of time Ron" She answered with a smile.

Silence fills the room for a few minutes. The storm had stopped and sleep was taking over both kids once more.

-"I'll go to my room Ron. The storm has passed and if mum doesn't see me there tomorrow, she'll get angry" Said Ginny getting out of the bed.

-"No. Stay. If she gets angry I'll invent something so she doesn't tell you off. I'll tell her it's my fault. Don't go… Besides, you are so sleepy that you'll surely fall asleep on the stairs... and the light is off... and- and-" The boy whispered desperately looking for excuses.

-"OK Ron. I'll stay, don't worry. I have to tell you that I was a bit scared of going downstairs alone in the dark." The little girl smiled going back next to her brother.

-"Goodnight little sis. I love you." Ron said yawning and closing little by little his eyes while he put a protective arm around her.

-"Goodnight Ron. Love you too." She answered, imitating her brother's actions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Molly couldn't help listening to the conversation between her youngest children through the door with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

After watching them both fall asleep and hearing Ron's soft snores, she decided to go back to bed with her husband.

Once again under the covers of her bed she couldn't help giving Arthur a strong kiss full of love on his cheek. After this Arthur turns to look and hug her, but not before returning the gesture with a peck on the lips.

-"You look happy. May I ask why?" the man murmured with a rough voice.

-"Because we have the best kids in the whole world. I love you, Arthur." She replies with a smile on her face, cuddling over her husband's chest.

-"I always said it. We are the luckiest parents in the universe. And I love you too Mollywobbles. Sleep well." He said kissing his wife's head one more time and going back to dream about his beautiful family.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron and the twins before Deathly Hollows.

Reviews, suggestions and/or constructive criticism are welcomed and loved. =)


	2. Fighting for some seriousness

**Translated version of****"En las buenas y en las malas"**: Because there's nothing stronger than sibling relationships. Ron's relationship with each of his siblings when he was little.

**Characters:** Ron, Fred and George – Family.  
**Word Count:** 1650  
**Rated:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize belongs to me.  
**A/N:** My least favorite so far. Percy's is better. I promise. I still have to translate it tough.

Again, thanks to charminggilmoregirl for beta-ing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fighting for some seriousness**

It appeared that England was in flames. It was July; summer and a sun that could fry an egg in five minutes. The heat was unbearable. Even so that Mrs Weasley stopped nagging her children to get them degnome the garden. Everyday, for the past two weeks, the twins, Ron and Ginny were forced to clean the house and leave it spotless by the end of July. Bill and Fleur's wedding was taking place in the Burrow's backyard and Molly insisted on having the house in perfect shape even though the guests wouldn't go inside.

However, with 104º nobody wanted to do anything. It must have been the first time in years that Molly didn't cook anything other than sandwiches and pumpkin juice for lunch, and that no explosions were heard from the twin's room. A blue-eyed redhead was bored in his room reading a Quidditch magazine shirtless over his bed; though not much reading was done since he used it mostly to ventilate his face.

There wasn't much to do. He was practically alone. Harry couldn't come until he turned seventeen thanks to a spell his mother did, and Hermione was only arriving tomorrow. He didn't have someone to talk to about the things that he was really worried about. He didn't have his two best friends with him, who surely shared his concerns and with whom he could start planning the trip to look for the Horcruxes. The "adventure" they were going to affront after his brother's wedding has been the only thing in his mind for the last two and a half months. Since they'd decided to join Harry wherever he went, he couldn't stop imagining situations, planning strategies (thanks to chess) for the battles they'll surely have and thinking about the best way of protecting his best friend and the love of his life. Yes, Ronald Weasley was in love with Hermione Granger. It only took five and a half years for him to realise that.

Lost in his own thoughts he jumped with surprise when two loud _cracks_ reached his ears. Opening rapidly his eyes, he found Fred and George.

-"What are you doing here? If mum finds out you've been apparating around the house instead of entering through the door like normal people she'll get really angry at you. And if you're here to bother me don't think I'm not gonna tell her." He threatened, angry for the interruption.

-"Well well Ronniekins...How cranky we are today!" Answered George happily.

-"Yeah! As if you were doing something important. I see you spend the whole day sleeping. Or...now that I think about it, you've been dreaming about some bushy haired girl we know...what do you think George?"

-"Mmm. I believe you're right Fred. Is our little Ronnie in love with his little friend Hermione?" Both redheads started teasing their little brother, big smiles on their faces.

-"Shut up! I have more important things to do besides thinking about Hermione. Not that she's not important… ehm… I mean… she's my best friend after all. Harry is too. But I don't think of him the same way I think of her of course... No, that's not what I meant. I'm only saying that-" Ron start mumbling and getting trapped in his own thoughts. He was so confused with his explanations that his head was starting to ache.

-"Wow, wow! Relax Ron. There's smoke coming out from your head now!" Fred joked.

-"We're not here to just bother you and look for some fun…"

-"Though that wouldn't be bad either... There's nothing to do with this heat."

-"We can't experiment"

-"Because the heat of the cauldron"

-"Is unbearable-"

-"Guys stop! My head hurts and I'm not in the mood to listen you two exchanging lines as if it were a play." Ron huffed, lying back again on his bed.

-"Sorry." Answered both at the same time.

-"What we were trying to say is that we came to talk to you. And seriously; not just to bother you with Hermione." Said George sitting next to Fred on the cot next to Ron's bed that Molly had already set for Harry.

-"What's up? I've never seen you so serious. Is something wrong?" Ron sat on his bed in front of them.

-"No... Well, yes... We don't know." Fred looked confused.

-"What this sucker means is that we've been talking about you..." George started.

-"Yes... About you, Harry and Hermione" Fred continued.

-"We know you're up to something. We're not idiots."

-"All those years planning things... we are experts at detecting when somebody else is doing it."

-"We don't pretend for you to tell us exactly what you three are planning to do. We just know that Dumbledore told Harry to do something before he died and that you and Hermione are going to do anything you can to help him."

-"Which we think is great. You're both excellent friends. And if Dumbledore thinks... thought you were capable of doing it, so do we. But..." Fred lowered his head once he realized his mistake. Even though it had been a couple of months since the funeral it was still hard to accept that the great Albus Dumbledore was dead.

-"Uhm... but we just wanted to tell you..."

-"Tell you that..."

-"What guys?" Ron asked.

-"We wanted to tell you that we don't want anything bad to happen to you." Said Fred.

-"You are our little brother. And even though we're always teasing you"

-"You have to know that we love you very much"

-"And that we would never want you to get hurt"

-"We want you to promise something"

Ron, taken aback by his brothers' words, just nodded.

-"Promise us that you're going to take care of yourself and that you'll come back safe and sound" Said George

-"We are not asking you to promise to protect Hermione and Harry because that is obvious; it's something that you carry in your blood."

-"But we know you"

-"And we know that you put others over you"

-"We're not saying it's the wrong thing to do!" Quickly clarified George.

-"It's just that there's a balance you have to find and you have to take care of yourself because you're our little brother and we don't know what we'll do without you." Fred continued with tears in his eyes.

-"We know we are not the kind of people to say what we feel. But that doesn't mean we don't feel it at all." George's eyes filled with tears too.

-"Guys, I...erm..."Ron touched the back f his neck and looked down trying to hide his own tears. "It must be something on the Weasley's genes. It isn't easy for any of us to say what we feel, isn't it?"

-"But when it's needed those genes are forgotten for a while, don't you think?" Said George while a few tears streamed down his face.

-"We love you Ron." Fred said looking into his eyes.

-"A lot little bro" Added George.

-"Wow, I think it's the first time in my life you say that to me." Said Ron still surprised.

-"That's not true! You just can't remember but when you were one year old we- AWW!" Fred punched his twin's ribs to shut him up.

-"That doesn't matter. We are saying it now. And what a way to ruin the moment uh! I think Hermione was right about that teaspoon thing..." Fred thought aloud.

-"Don't say that! I'm sorry, you just surprised me. But you know I love you too with all my heart. You are my brothers, I can't help it." Ron said seriously. "And if you hadn't pulled so many jokes on me maybe I would love you more" Ended up joking.

-"You prat!" The twins laughed while launching over their little brother to start punching him playfully.

The three Weasleys played for a while until they were so breathless they couldn't continue. Trying to even out their breaths, the trio sat on the bed of the youngest.

-"I promise to take care of myself if you promise me the same thing" Ron said with a serious expression on his face giving them his right pointing finger.

-"Oh! I've forgotten our secret way of promising. We haven't done it in years." Said George.

-"You at least..." Murmured Ron so softly that the other two couldn't hear him.

And then, the three, joining their fingers, promised not taking too many risks, taking care of themselves all the time and coming back alive so they could have more serious and fun conversations like this in the future once the war is over.

-"Ok. Now that the cheesy part is over. Tell us about your hopeless love for Hermione" Fred smiled giving little bounces on the bed.

-"Yeah, yeah. We want to know everything! Have you told her that evil Krum is nothing compared to you yet?" George continued.

-"Or did she realized by herself that that's a lie?" Fred joked.

-"Ooh…you're screwed if that happens Ronniekins…Imagine flying on your broom all the way to Bulgaria screaming her name to rescue her from the bad professional Quidditch player..." George said making a pain face while thinking what could happen to Ron in that situation.

-"Enough! I want you to stop that! Especially when Hermione is here. You're gonna make her uncomfortable and I'll kick your asses to next week if you keep bothering me. Can't you just stay serious like you were half an hour ago?" Said Ron with his face and ears red from anger and embarrassment.

-"Noo!" Both start laughing like crazy after seeing their little brother's face, who was hitting them with his pillow starting another struggle that interrupted the silence of that quiet afternoon at the Burrow.

-"These boys...what am I going to do with them..." She whispered to herself smiling at the noise of her sons' laughter that could be heard coming from upstairs.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron and Percy during Ron's second year at Hogwarts.

Review please! (L)


End file.
